Jerry (Dumbo)
Thomas O'Malley's movies spoof of 1941 Disney film "Dumbo" Cast * Dumbo - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *Timothy Mouse - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Mrs. Jumbo - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Ringmaster - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) *Casey Junior - Thomas The Tank Engine *Mr. Stork - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *The Storks - Birds (Rio) *Roustabout Men - Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Zoffy, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace & Ultraman Taro *Pink Elephants - Dinosaurs (Godzilla) and Monsters (Ultraman) *Catty (Elephant 1) - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Giddy (Elephant 2) - Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Prissy (Elephant 3) - Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) *Matriach (Elephant 4) - Delilah (Krypto the Superdog) *Elephant 5 - Elsie (Disney's Stanley) *Elephant 6 - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Elephant 7 - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Elephant 8 - Maisie (The Brave Little Toaster) *Elephant 9 - Sagwa Miao (Sagwa the Siamese Chinese Cat) *Jim Crow - Mr. Jinks *Peacher Crow - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Glasses Crow - Bonkers D.Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Straw Hat Crow - Top Cat *Fat Crow - The Cat in the Hat *Smitty - Lefou (Beauty and the Beast) 20140211071806!Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry as Dumbo Gadget Hackwrench.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Mrs. Jumbo Thomasdisney.jpeg|Thomas O'Malley as Timothy Q.Mouse Oil Can Harry.jpg|Oil Can Harry as The Ringmaster ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad693-1-.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Casey Junior Pauley.jpg|Pauley as Mr.Stork Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Catty Cleocatra.PNG|Cleocatra as Giddy Mewsette 1.png|Mewsette as Prissy Delilah.jpg|Delilah as Matriach Mr. Jinks.jpg|Mr. Jinks as Jim Crow Sylvester-the-cat-tiny-toon-adventures-49.6.jpg|Sylvester as Peacher Crow Bonkers-D-Bobcat-disneys-bonkers-32318540-640-480.jpg|Bonkers D.Bobcat as Glasses Crow Top Cat 1.jpg|Top Cat as Straw Hat Crow The Cat In The Hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as Fat Crow Lefou as Sid.jpeg|Lefou as Smitty Dinosaurs and.jpeg|Dinosaurs and Monsters as Pink Elephants.jpeg|Monsters as Pink Elephants (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Facial Expressions Thomas the Tank Engine (SI3D 2006 Model) (Face Pack for the SI3D 2006 Thomas Model) *Astounded (Season 2) *Surprised (Season 1) *Angry (Season 1) *Suprised (Season 8) *Nervous (Season 2) *Eyes Shut (Season 1) *Worried (Season 1) *Happy (Season 2) *Calm (Season 3) *Cheeky (Season 1) (Extra Face Pack for The SI3D 2006 Thomas Model) *Gleeful (MSTNoodle Season 3 Model) *Cross (Season 3) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon7.png) *Surprised 2 (Season 3) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:TrustThomasandotherStories1992.jpg) *Neutral (Season 7) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:ThreeCheersforThomas38.png) *Cheeky 2 (Season 4) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter23.png) *Eager (Season 5) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:DoubleTeethingTroubles34.png) *Puzzled (Season 6) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad294.png) *Grumpy 2 (Season 7) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:Emily'sNewCoaches19.png) *Calm 2 (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad1050.png) *Surprised 3 (Season 4) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:PaintPotsandQueens6.png) *Surprised 4 (Season 6) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:AFriendinNeed46.png) *Sombering (Season 4) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:PaintsPotsandQueen31.png) *Horrified (Season 2) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:GhostTrain33.png) *Confused 2 (Season 1) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:DowntheMine6.png) *Shocked 2 (Season 1) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow27.png) *Happy 2 (Season 1) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain42.png) *Laughing (Season 2) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:TheRunaway21.png) Trivia *Thomas will be pulling Annie and Clarabel, nine circus cars, and a caboose throughout the entire movie. Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Movies Spoofs Category:BeastandBelleRockz Category:Dumbo Movies Category:Thomas O'Malley